


Breakfast with bunny   .  creature of reason

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: Animal Transformation, Carrots, M/M, Multi, Were-Creatures, it must be bunnies, werbunny
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:32:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7611025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>zu 'creature of reason'</p><p>Zu Vollmond verwandeln sich die Wertiere komplett.<br/>Bei Halbmond hingegen ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast with bunny   .  creature of reason

Breakfast with bunny . creature of reason  
„Tom … Komm endlich.“, Anders klopfte gegen die Badezimmertür und seufzte, „Ich hab Hunger!“ „Komme gleich ...“, kam die Stimme des Werhasen etwas gedämpft durch das dünne Holz der Badezimmertür, „Ich muss nur noch … die Mütze … Scheiße!“ Die Tür flog auf und Anders konnte gerade noch einen hastigen Schritt zurückweichen, bevor Tom nackt aus dem Bad stürmte und sich vor seiner Reisetasche auf den Boden kniete, „Irgendwo muss sie sein … Verdammt ...“ „Oh, haben wir etwa schon wieder Halbmond?“, Anders lehnte sich grinsend an gegen den Türrahmen und beobachtete Tom, dessen lange, weiße Hasenohren im Takt wippten und dessen nackter Hintern und damit auch der weiße Puschelschwanz wackelten, während er Kleidungsstück für Kleidungsstück aus seiner Tasche räumte und achtlos über seine Schulter warf, amüsiert, „Was ist los? Suchst du deine Möhren? Das hier ist ein Vier Sterne Hotel, die werden sicher welche beim Frühstück haben ...“ „Quatsch“, mit einer knappen Bewegung strich Tom sich das, ihm ins Gesicht hängende Ohr aus dem Gesicht und drehte sich schließlich, nachdem er eine Möhre aus der Seitentasche gefischt hatte, zu dem Engel um, „Ich suche meine Mütze … und die Hose ...“ Der Hase schnupperte, die Nase hasenhaft zitternd an der Möhre und seufzte, „Die von deiner Mutter sind einfach die Besten ...“

„Ich hasse das ...“, brummte Tom verstimmt, zog die orange Mütze, welche die langen, weißen Ohren verbergen sollte, weiter über die Ohren und rutschte, immer wieder von seiner Mohrrübe abbeißend, unruhig auf der gepolsterten Bank herum, „Scheiß Halbmond.“ Anders, der ihm nun gegenüber saß, stupste leicht gegen Toms Fuß und als der Werhase aufsah, lächelte er aufmunternd, „Dabei bist du so als halber Hase richtig niedlich ...“ „Lass das ...“, Tom krauste die Nase und schnaubte, als Anders aber auch dies für niedlich befand und ein leises ‚Awww ...‘ von sich gab, verstimmt, „Ich bin ganz sicher nicht niedlich!“   
„Wer ist nicht niedlich?“, ein großer Schatten fiel plötzlich auf die beiden Athleten und Lars beugte sich kurz zu Fanni hinunter und küsste ihn, bevor er neben Tom auf die Bank rutschte. „Das Häschen.“, schmunzelte Anders und stupste den genervten Halbhasen, der nun sogar beleidigt den Kopf wegdrehte, als Lars ihn küssen wollte, wieder mit dem Fuß an, „Oder doch besser Halbhäschen?“ „Nenn mich nicht so! Du … Du … Geflügel!“, schnappte Tom und deutete mit dem Möhrenrest kurz auf Anders, bevor er erneut davon abbiss, „If. fin. Nift. Nieflich!“   
„Dabei bist du doch unser liebes, kleines Häschen ...“, Lars beugte sich verschwörerisch zu Tom und ließ, während der Jüngere noch schmollend kaute, seine Hand provozierend langsam über seinen Rücken wandern. Es waren nur die Fingerspitzen des Physiotherapeuten, die über das dünne Shirt strichen und, leise die Wirbel zählend und gegen Toms Hals wispernd, dem Weg des Rückgrats hinab folgten. „Leicht verspannt … Vielleicht sollten wir nachher einmal ein paar Übungen machen ...“, wisperte Lars, während seine Finger nun am Bund der lockeren Trainingshose zupften und Tom hustete unterdrückt, als der Bissen der Möhre in seinem Hals stecken zu bleiben drohte und keuchte, als es ihm endlich gelang das Möhrenstück irgendwie hinunterzuwürgen. Lars, der fürsorglich auf den schmalen Rücken des Werhasens geklopft hatte, sich nun ein weiteres Mal vorsichtig über den holprigen Pfad der Wirbelsäule, streifte den lockeren Hosenbund und ließ das Gummiband vorsichtig und verspielt wieder zurückschnellen, bevor seine Finger auch diese Barriere überwanden und der Physiotherapeut amüsiert feststellte, dass der Halbhase auch dieses Mal wieder keine Unterwäsche trug, „Unerzogener Hase...“   
„Pf, das beeindruckt mich gar nicht.“, obwohl seine Wangen schon leicht gerötet und sein Blick leicht verschleiert wirkte, schnaubte Tom nur und griff nach dem Löffel, der in seinem bisher verschmähten Müsli steckte, aber der Dämon und der Engel wechselten nur einen Wortlosen Blick. Lars‘ Finger fanden, als sie nun erkundend den Rundungen des Hintern folgten, nur weiche, warme Haut. Lars strich langsam über die festen Backen des Hinters, presste seine Nägel in das Fleisch und massierten die prallen Backen, woraufhin Tom hektisch Luft einsog und der Griff um den Löffel sich unwillkürlich festigte, „Laaaa …. nni.“ Längst schien Tom nicht mehr unterscheiden zu können, welcher seiner beiden Partner ihm die meiste Lust bereitete, aber endlich, gerade als Tom einen unzufriedenen Laut von sich gab, streiften Lars‘ Finger dann aber doch den empfindlichen, weißen Puschel, der sich unter dem Stoff der viel zu weiten Trainingshose versteckte und der Werhase brachte ein hilfloses ‚Lars‘ hervor.   
Siegessicher grinsend sah Lars, während seine‘ langen Finger genüsslich langsam durch das weiche Fell wuschelten, zu Fanni. Aber, der Engel kicherte nur amüsiert, als der Werhase nun inmitten der Bewegung den Löffel zum Mund zu führen, verharrte, den Rücken durchdrückte, die Augen schloss und sich, in einem vergeblichen Versuch nicht noch mal Aufzustöhnen oder einen verräterischen Laut von sich zu geben, auf die Unterlippe biss.   
Aber das Funkeln in den blauen Augen des Engels verhieß auch weiterhin nichts Gutes. Tom, dessen Augen noch immer geschlossen waren, sah es aber im Gegenteil zu Lars nicht und somit keuchte er auf, als Fanni, der versteckt unter dem Tisch, inzwischen aus dem Turnschuh geschlüpft war und nun während er mit scheinbar gleichgültigem Gesichtsausdruck in seinem Früchtemüsli rührte und sich gleichzeitig mit Rune und Kenny, die am anderen Tisch saßen, über das anstehende Training unterhielt, mit dem nackten Fuß sanft das weite Bein der Trainingshose hochschob, um dann über die empfindliche Innenseite des Unterschenkels und weiter, über das nackte Bein, nach oben zu streichen. „Tom ...“, Lars wisperte gegen den Hals, wohl wissend, wie überreizt der empfindliche Werhase bereits war, seine Finger massierten weiterhin den zuckenden Puschelschwanz, strichen immer wieder durch das weiche, flauschige Fell und glitten, was Tom jedes Mal ein heiseres Stöhnen entlockte, auch immer wieder in die trennende Spalte zwischen den Pobacken, während Anders‘ Fuß nun scheinbar harmlos in Toms Schoss lag. Die geschickten Zehen des Engels, der sich aber noch immer mit Kenny und Rune unterhielt, massierten den Schritt, während Lars‘ Hand unablässig mit dem felligen Puschel spielten. Alle Augen in dem ruhigen Speisesaal richteten sich nun auf die drei Norweger, als der Müslilöffel letztendlich vergessen aus Toms kraftloser Hand rutschte und mit einem lauten Klirren in die Schale fiel.   
Anders leckte sich die Milchtropfen, die bis zu ihm hinüber gespritzt waren, aus seinem Gesicht und beugte sich mit einem verschwörerischen Grinsen zu Tom, der nur noch von Lars‘ Arm, der sich nun um seine Taille gelegt hatte, aufrecht gehalten wurde, „Schade, mit Karottengeschmack ist es mir lieber ...“


End file.
